Ice confections such as water ices and milk ices are well known and popular products. However, in order to maintain consumer interest there is a continual need to provide novel ice confections, for example, having new and unusual texture, taste or appearance. Conventional ice confections have hard, icy textures, and it would be desirable to be able to reproduce the chewy textures of other confections, such as caramel, gums, jellies and the like.
WO 02/089596 discloses chewy candy analogues that are compatible with ice confectionery products. Composite frozen products comprising the candy analogue and an ice confection are described. However, the ice confection itself is not chewy. Thus there remains a need for ice confections which have a chewy texture.